


【民诺】两小无猜（片段试阅读）

by kaihei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihei/pseuds/kaihei
Summary: 答应朋友给的整个故事框架写的文，其中一段内容，以三轮车为主。对不起，道德沦丧人性泯灭了...ooc了，逻辑不通了，都是我朋友给的整个框架的问题，和我无关！





	【民诺】两小无猜（片段试阅读）

**Author's Note:**

> 答应朋友给的整个故事框架写的文，其中一段内容，以三轮车为主。  
> 对不起，道德沦丧人性泯灭了...  
> ooc了，逻辑不通了，都是我朋友给的整个框架的问题，和我无关！

罗渽民接到餐厅经理电话的时候，他正坐在酒店外的喷水池边，啃着已经冷掉的汉堡包。等听清餐厅经理叙述的事情后，罗渽民顾不上许多，随意地揉捏了一下包装纸扔到了垃圾桶里，然后一路向那个前天才陪李帝努去过的餐厅狂奔而去。  
“您好，请问是李帝努先生的朋友吗？您方便过来一下餐厅吗？他现在在本餐厅喝得有点多……”  
这一切不合理，今晚应该是李帝努约李马克出来告白的日子，怎么这会儿只有李帝努一个人在餐厅喝醉了？  
罗渽民的心跳节奏乱了节拍，心里慌得不行，脚下奔跑的速度又快了点。等他赶到餐厅，由着侍者带到李帝努坐着的餐桌旁时，就看到单手支着头，另一只手来回在酒杯口画圈的李帝努半眯着眼，一副随时可能睡着的样子。罗渽民站在一旁看着李帝努这安静的样子，努力平复着刚一路跑过来的急促呼吸，生怕吵到了他，等气顺了以后，罗渽民才仿佛什么都没发生一样，拉开了李帝努对面的座位，坐了下来，见李帝努还沉浸在自己的世界里，罗渽民只能开口轻声唤了一声“Jeno”。  
李帝努停下了手里的动作，似乎在思考什么，最后只是有些迟钝地抬起头，看清对面坐着的是罗渽民后，露出了一个让罗渽民差点看呆的笑容。  
“渽民，陪我喝一杯。”拿着酒瓶颤颤悠悠地替罗渽民倒上一杯后，李帝努放下了酒瓶，然后有些迷茫地看着自己手指上沾上的红酒液，不知道要干什么好。  
“马克哥呢？还没来吗？”罗渽民眼看着李帝努迟疑地把手指塞到嘴里吮吸着，眼神暗了几分。  
“他不会来了。”似乎是把手指尖上的红酒液吸掉了，李帝努有些意犹未尽地抿了抿嘴，然后抓过自己面前的红酒杯，“他正忙着和Lucas做爱，怎么可能来赴约。”  
“什么？”眼看着李帝努端着酒杯就往嘴边送，罗渽民一把按住了李帝努的手，酒杯整个一晃，不少红酒泼洒在了罗渽民的手背上，“到底怎么回事？”  
李帝努眼睛直直地看着罗渽民手背上沾上的红酒，慢慢俯身上前，伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下罗渽民的手背，引得罗渽民整个人一僵，按住的手又用了几分力去按住李帝努的手没松开。  
“到了时间他没来，我打电话过去了。”李帝努似乎理所应当一般，继续舔舐着罗渽民手背上的酒，仿佛不想要浪费任何一滴，“电话里，他和我解释有事，所以不来了。可是我听到了，他的声音……和Lucas正在做爱的声音……”  
李马克没有成功挂断的电话，好死不死让李帝努听到了电话那端传来的让人脸红心跳的肉体拍击的啪啪声以及情侣俩亲热的甜言蜜语，最后还是李帝努按下的挂断键。  
罗渽民皱眉看着只给自己露出一个头顶心的李帝努，听他说完后，开始纠结要如何开口安慰才能化解这个已成定局的结局，还不等他想到答案，就觉得已经被舔干净的手背上，有温热的水滴下。罗渽民保持着姿势，看着李帝努的头顶微微颤抖隐忍的样子，没忍住，伸手覆在了李帝努的头顶，任由李帝努当着自己的面把这一刻的所有悲伤都藏起来。  
过了好一会儿，李帝努吸着鼻子抬起头时，罗渽民才收回了手。看着眼睛有点红的李帝努，笑着说没事的，还想要继续喝酒后，罗渽民一点儿也不含糊，直接抢过李帝努手里的酒杯，一口气把酒喝完了，趁着李帝努微张着嘴正惊讶地看着自己，罗渽民把自己面前酒杯里的酒也一饮而尽，断了李帝努还要继续喝下去的想法。  
“好了，你今晚喝得够多了，该回去了。”罗渽民上前拉起了还没反应过来的李帝努，自然而然牵起他的手往外走。

走出餐厅，夜幕已经如约而至。拉斯维加斯华灯初上，纸醉金迷的夜晚才刚开始拉开序幕。  
因为李帝努喝得有点多，虽然能走，可是多少都有点反应迟缓，罗渽民也不敢拉着他走太快，只能配合着他的速度，慢慢地走在霓虹璀璨的大街上。  
“其实，我感到难过的，是在我听到他和别人亲热时，我竟然一点都不感觉难过。”李帝努拖着步子，走得很慢，说话的调调也变得有些慢了。  
“别想这么多了。”罗渽民听着李帝努那绕口的话，只当他是喝多了有点混乱了，“现在回去洗个热水澡，你好好睡一觉，明天又会是新的一天了。”  
“渽民，我现在不想回去。”李帝努停下脚步，拉着他的手随着他停下的动作只是稍稍拉扯了一下，就随着罗渽民一起回了过来。  
“怎么了？是不是喝多了不舒服，想要吐？”罗渽民担心地打量着李帝努的神色。  
“不是，我就是想走走。”李帝努拉松了出门前才绑上的丝带领结，解开了一直扣着的衬衫领口第一颗扣子，“想透透气。”  
罗渽民看着李帝努好一会儿，最后还是点了头，“你想去哪里，我都陪你去。”

其实到底要去哪里逛，李帝努自己也不知道，他只觉得此刻大街上的欢声笑语都是别人的世界，他只想去一个安静点的地方透口气。他一路走走停停，罗渽民也就陪着他，一直牵着他的手，生怕他走丢了，或者是酒劲上来了人站不稳。  
等李帝努在一幢办公楼门口停下脚步的时候，罗渽民以为他累了，刚想要问需不需要回去了，李帝努却拉着他的手直接往办公楼里走。  
进了办公楼里，外面大街上的歌舞升平似乎就被隔离在了外面，耳边瞬间清净了许多。罗渽民随着李帝努往里走的时候，也不忘四处打量了一下这个大晚上还在工作时间里的办公楼，等看清一旁竖着的指示牌后，罗渽民有些意外地挑了挑眉，然后回头看着已经找到接待窗口，正比划着向工作人员索要申请表的李帝努。  
“Jeno。”罗渽民看着李帝努借了笔开始认真填写起申请表的样子，终于是忍不住开口了，“你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
李帝努没出声，只是认真地填写着自己的信息，等填完后，看着另一边空着的表格，他才缓缓转身看着一旁一直在等他答复的罗渽民，申请表和笔一同递过去的同时，也说出了他的答案，“渽民，不知道你还记不记得小时候你说过，长大了要娶我。”  
“Jeno，你喝多了，我们先回去。”  
“不，我知道我自己在说什么。”李帝努往前一步，手里的表格和笔塞到了罗渽民的手里，“我们说过不管对方做什么，都会陪着对方的。渽民，你会陪我着的对吧？我……我想大概是疯了，就是害怕突然什么都没有了，所以……放心吧，在这里登记结婚，回国后……是无效的。”  
罗渽民低头看着已经有些捏皱的申请表很久，最后轻叹一口气，扔下一句话后就转身找地方去填表格了。  
“既然你要疯，那我就陪你到底。”

等一系列的登记缴费工作折腾完，拿过工作人员递上的一堆宣传单和证书，李帝努揣着手机在那里头昏脑涨地忙着搜索教堂信息。  
罗渽民瞥了一眼他的手机搜索页面，直接帮他按了锁屏，“酒店附近就有教堂，回去路上……可以直接找神父做最后见证登记。”  
还对着黑屏的手机发呆的李帝努，听完这一番话才反应过来是什么意思，然后乖巧地点点头，主动拉起了罗渽民的手，催促着快点回去。  
回酒店的一路上，罗渽民一直在小心打量着李帝努的侧脸，他很想直接告诉李帝努，在没有最后拿到由婚姻登记所签发的结婚证前，都是来得及反悔的，可是最后还是没有开口。因为现在拉着他手的李帝努在轻微地颤抖着，他在害怕，就像一个害怕失去所有可以仰仗依靠的孩子一样。罗渽民不想阻止他现在的行为，也因为其实在罗渽民的内心深处，他也一直想要用更多羁绊和牵连，把李帝努捆绑在自己身边。如果不只是竹马这样的关系，是不是以后等到了开诚布公的时候，两人也不会轻易就分开了呢？  
赶到小教堂的时候，教堂门口只留下一盏昏暗的灯光照亮门口的一条小径了。在叩响教堂门的时候，李帝努有些紧张地捏紧了罗渽民的手，整个人大半个身子靠在他身上，借助着最熟悉的依靠来站稳身形。  
早就已经下班准备休息的神父听过他们俩的请求后，笑着恭喜了两人，然后让他们随着他一起走到了神坛旁，拿出了圣经放在桌上，眼神征询过两人意见后，开始了宣誓仪式。  
听着冗长的宣誓祷告词，李帝努一直都是整个人放松地靠在罗渽民的肩上，这让罗渽民一度以为他已经酒劲上来睡着了。等神父念完祷告词，问出最关键的那个问题时，罗渽民很想低头看看靠在自己身上的人是不是已经睡着了，才低头，就觉得被捏着的手一松，转而抬上来搂住了自己的脖子，突然拉近的距离，让罗渽民对上了正眯眼笑得像猫咪一样的李帝努的脸。  
“I DO.”  
陌生又让人觉得虚幻不真切的一句应答，让罗渽民觉得自己可能幻听了。但是神父继续念着接下来的宣誓词却也提醒着罗渽民，有些事在被推进中。看着眼前离开极近的那双笑眼，罗渽民想要找到一点真实感，却只觉得有些呼吸困难了。  
“渽民，到你了。”笑眼的主人拉扯了一下罗渽民的脖子，提醒他该回答神父的问题了。  
“I DO.”等了很久，罗渽民才把这句话说出口。  
一旁的神父似乎等这句话等了很久，当罗渽民一说出口，神父也终于按下了手里的印章，拿起钢笔在签名栏签下了自己的名字。  
“恭喜，你们可以接吻了。”  
李帝努根本没有给罗渽民反应的机会，直接拉近了罗渽民一口亲了上去，压在罗渽民嘴上好一会儿才分开，头靠上罗渽民肩膀的时候，李帝努抱紧了罗渽民，一言不发。  
罗渽民被这突如其来的发展给闹得只是愣在原地没动，最后收紧手臂环住怀里人的时候，只剩下一声轻叹。

酒店房间里，双人床边散落着衣服外套和已经被揉皱的丝带领结。  
而落地窗前，李帝努正被罗渽民压在玻璃上吻得快无法呼吸了。浓重又暧昧的喘息声充斥了整个房间。李帝努身上此刻只剩下一件前门襟扣子都被解开的白衬衫，而下身的西装短裤早就被褪到他的脚踝上在地上来回拖曳。  
李帝努双手搂紧了罗渽民，生怕自己站不住了往下滑。好不容易罗渽民松开他的嘴，给他片刻喘息的时间，李帝努还不自知地伸出舌头舔了一下自己的嘴唇，已经有些情动的双眼一对上罗渽民的双眼，下意识地笑了起来，吐出一句“继续啊，春宵一刻值千金。”后，就又一次主动贴向了罗渽民的双唇，同时微张开的嘴还探出舌尖撩拨着罗渽民的嘴。  
主动又热情的李帝努自然很讨人喜欢，可是罗渽民更喜欢自己掌握主动权，这大概是骨子里天生的控制欲所致。所以反客为主勾住怀里人的舌头，罗渽民加深了这个吻，双手也不得闲地来回在李帝努光滑的后背上来回抚摸，手一路向下，在揉上李帝努的双臀时，意外地收获怀中被吻得脸颊通红的人发出一声嘤咛。这声音听起来如此酥软，让罗渽民感觉下身涨得更难受了，只想着快点让怀里人发出更多这样好听的声音。又纠缠吻了好一会儿，罗渽民这才拉开一点点距离，直接把怀里被吻得太舒服而眯起眼的李帝努直接翻了个面，让他面向落地窗外，同时伸手解开了自己的牛仔裤，单腿挤进了李帝努光裸的双腿间，被内裤包裹住胀大的分身就这样隔着一层布料磨蹭在李帝努的臀部缝隙间。  
被压在冰冷落地窗玻璃上的李帝努瞬间清醒了一些，睁开眼看清窗户外璀璨的夜景，他下意识往后退，可却又被身后人控制住了后退的空间，整个人贴上了罗渽民的身上，而双臀间感受到的炙热感更是让他忍不住想要回头看。  
“Jeno，我给过你机会拒绝的。”罗渽民低沉的声音在耳边响起，李帝努回头想要看身后的情况时，毫不意外罗渽民的双唇直接亲上了李帝努的脸颊，【chu】的一声格外响亮。  
半小时前刚回到酒店的时候，罗渽民本想着只要安顿喝醉的李帝努洗漱完睡下就好了，可是怪只怪李帝努并不想就此休息了。他趁罗渽民去浴室洗脸的时候，开了一瓶红酒，独自坐在靠近落地窗的沙发上喝了起来，等罗渽民出来的时候，就看到翘着腿正慵懒姿态喝着红酒，不时伸舌头舔着自己嘴唇的李帝努眼神撩人地看着罗渽民。  
“渽民，你要喝吗？”  
“Jeno，你今晚喝得太多了，别喝了。”罗渽民强忍住想要强吻眼前人的冲动，上前去拿酒杯和酒瓶，却意外地被沙发上的人一把勾住压向自己，而沙发上的人完全是冲着罗渽民的嘴去的，所以一压上罗渽民的嘴，就试着撬开罗渽民的双唇，想要把自己嘴里的红酒渡过去，罗渽民并不怎么配合这突如其来的喂酒，但是却愿意配合这个主动送上的热吻。最后李帝努嘴里大部分红酒沿着李帝努的漂亮颈线，滴落在了白衬衣的衣领和前胸上了。  
一吻结束，罗渽民拉开了李帝努勾着自己不放的手臂，夺下了酒杯和酒瓶，站起身去吧台边放好，刚转过身，就迎上了嘴角还带着红酒痕迹，满脸绯红的李帝努整个有些发烫的身体贴向了自己。  
“渽民，今天我们已经结婚了，所以我们试试看吧！”  
“试什么？”  
“夫夫间爱做的事。”李帝努笑着看到罗渽民咽了口口水，“就像Lucas对马克哥做的那样，我想知道……做爱到底有多舒服。所以，试试看吧。”  
“Jeno。”罗渽民的手抚上李帝努领口已经松开的丝带领结，稍稍一用力，就整个散开被抽离了，“现在拒绝，还来得及，你确定要做吗？”  
“确定。除非……你不知道怎么做？”  
“你试过，就知道我会不会做了。”

被压在落地窗上的李帝努用额头顶着玻璃，喘着粗气微闭起双眼，而他的双手此刻被罗渽民十指紧扣地交握住，左手被带着抚上了裸露在外的乳尖上，而右手则是被罗渽民带着向下握住了李帝努已经高昂的下身。  
下身被握住撸动的快感在一点点地累积，明明是自己的手在撸动，可是因为是和罗渽民的右手十指交握的姿势握在了自己的分身上，那种压迫紧密感不同于以往自渎的感觉，仿佛更有种被旁人带动出的刺激快感。  
而胸口乳尖被指尖带动着揉捏拉扯，敏感的区域被来回撩拨出更多酥痒难耐的感觉，这让李帝努忍不住整个人更加往后靠去，紧贴在罗渽民的怀里，嘴角溢出的呜咽声格外勾人。  
“另一边……也要。”李帝努仰起头，离开了落地窗玻璃，头轻轻靠上了罗渽民的肩膀，磨蹭撒娇着渴求另一边胸口也能得到爱抚。  
罗渽民自然满足怀里人的想法，半搂住的姿势抱着怀里人，开始揉捏另一边的乳尖，等着乳尖变硬后，更是张嘴含住了李帝努送上门的耳垂，轻轻地用牙磨咬着。右手带动着撸动的速度也越发快了起来，这多重刺激下，李帝努再也无法忍着只是轻声哼哼唧唧了，嘴角溢出的呻吟越来越多越来越响了。  
“不够，不够……”李帝努难熬地扭动了一下紧贴着罗渽民的身体，只感觉股间蹭到的炙热似乎顺势挤近了自己的股沟里，随着自己的动作也磨蹭了一下。这刺激的李帝努的分身又昂扬了几分，快感越发强烈，可是离开释放临界点还差了口气。  
“胸口自己捏着，别停。”罗渽民用牙拉扯着李帝努的耳垂命令他继续，左手松开了他的手，然后拉起刚好盖住一点屁股的白衬衣下摆，手指来回抚摸着后穴口，趁李帝努又一声呻吟声漏出后，单根手指探入后穴中。  
身后被异物侵入的感觉格外明显，这让李帝努难受地扭着腰想要把罗渽民的手指挤出去，得到的只是罗渽民右手带动的更快的撸动和他用下巴挪开了一点衬衫领子，低头一口吮吻住李帝努锁骨的动作。  
“别乱动。”罗渽民含糊地说着，嘴却没停下，依旧在李帝努那白皙的皮肤上留下斑斑点点的印记，而探入体内的手指也慢慢来回抽动着到处揉按个没完，很快在手指微微弯曲顶到的凸起后，罗渽民感受到怀里人整个仿佛受惊一般弹了一下，嘴微张着发出一声因舒爽而忍不住发出的惊叹声，而后便是脱力一般完全把重心压在了自己身上，而李帝努的分身终于释放出精液，弄得玻璃窗上斑斑点点很是色情。  
罗渽民抽出了被绞得很紧的手指，轻轻扶着怀里的李帝努让他靠在落地窗上扶好，然后顺手拍了拍李帝努的屁股，“站好别动，等我回来。”  
刚泄了一回还在喘息着的李帝努，整个人腿都有些发软了，但还是听话地扶着落地窗，微睁双眼看着窗外的繁华夜幕里的灯光，他喘出的热气，很快就让玻璃上糊上了一层薄薄的水雾，从而也模糊了他的视线。  
身后的热源又一次欺压上来，伴随的是双腿又一次被身后人的腿顶开无法合拢，而后穴再次被侵入的感觉，因为冰凉的触感而引得李帝努整个人呜咽出声。这一次，探入后穴的手指是三根，似乎罗渽民已经摸出了门道，驾轻就熟地找到了刚才的凸起点，慢条斯理地抽插着自己的手指，来回碾压着那里，这让李帝努发出的呻吟声一声高过一声，停不下来了。  
“唔，不要了，啊……啊……啊啊……太舒服了……不行了……”李帝努的双手想要往身后摸去，制止一直在自己后穴进出的手指，却被罗渽民单手拉住了双手整个压着贴紧在了落地窗上。  
“别急，舒服的事情还没开始。”罗渽民抽出湿漉漉的三根手指甩了甩，然后单手配合自己的嘴咬开了安全套，然后只是简单地把牛仔裤和内裤褪到自己的大腿上，单手有些费力地戴上套子后，扶着分身挤到了李帝努的后穴口，“Jeno，如你所愿，今晚我会让你知道做爱有多舒服的。”  
即使做了好一会的前戏准备工作，要完全顺利进入还是费了点功夫的。李帝努感觉自己从身后被劈开了一样，而罗渽民也被后穴挤压感绞地快没法继续推进了。  
双手扶住李帝努的腰拉着他往后退了两步，拉起他的双手让他扶好玻璃窗，一遍遍提醒着李帝努要放松，别紧张，然后罗渽民又继续进一步往里试着推进，终于还是艰难地整根挤了进去。  
李帝努疼得眼泪都被逼了出来，此刻微微俯下身体用双手撑着落地窗，而身后则是被侵入的那个分身钉住不能动弹半分，李帝努看着落地窗上反射出的影子，自己身上仅剩的白衬衣下摆又一次被推高到肩上，两边垂下的衣摆磨蹭着因为情动而泛红的肌肤，硬生生磨出了更多酥痒感。这种从视觉到身体感官上的羞耻感，让李帝努扭过头不愿意继续看下去了。此刻换来的，却是罗渽民开始耸动的动作。  
初始的疼痛撕裂感，很快在罗渽民逐渐加快研磨抽插的速度中被分解殆尽，取而代之的是一种从由内向外，沿着脊椎骨一直往上流窜的别样快感。  
罗渽民顶弄抽插着的同时，还不忘注意着一直哼哼唧唧呻吟不停的李帝努的表情，看到他额头的发丝被汗水浸湿整个贴在脸上，而潮红的面色眉头舒展，露出了妩媚的神态后，体内抽插的分身又胀大了一些，顶弄的力气又大了许多，这撞得李帝努整个人往前冲，差点就撞上落地窗玻璃了。还好罗渽民双手握住了李帝努的腰，把人往后带了一把，才免得李帝努发生磕绊，只是这一带，反而让分身挤入了更深的地方，重重地摩擦碾压过李帝努体内的凸起，一大波快感直冲大脑。  
“快点，再快点……嗯……舒服！好棒……那里再多一点，快……唔……”李帝努已经搞不清自己在说什么了，只知道跟着自己的感官，想要更多。  
“这里吗？”罗渽民向上提了一下李帝努的腰，然后换了一点角度顶进去，果不其然看到李帝努舒服到有些痉挛的样子，而后穴也绞得更猛了，冲着这个角度，罗渽民开始努力抽插顶弄，这让李帝努更加情难自禁地发出惊呼声。  
也不知道就这样耸动着腰身顶弄了多久，等李帝努再一次射出斑驳精液的时候，没过多久，罗渽民也在李帝努体内被绞得射了出来。从背后紧紧抱住李帝努的罗渽民，一样喘着粗气，身上的T恤被汗湿出一块块印子。  
李帝努伸手拉了拉罗渽民的手，但是因为有些脱力，却也没办法拉开，只能拍着罗渽民的手背，“你先出来。”  
“不要，你里面好舒服。”罗渽民抱住李帝努的双手，开始游离在裸露的胸口，又一次揉捏玩弄起了李帝努敏感的乳尖。  
“我想洗澡。”李帝努本就因为喝酒喝多了浑身发热，经过一场情事后，更是出了一身汗感觉很黏腻不舒服。尤其头发现在贴着脸颊，还有汗水往下滴。  
“那我陪你进去一起洗。”罗渽民就着紧贴着李帝努的姿势带着他往浴室走，虽然留在李帝努体内的分身已经不如先前勃起时那么大了，可是磨蹭着后穴内部依旧带起了一阵瘙痒，让李帝努每走一步都仿佛在被人从内里开始撩拨。

哼哼唧唧地进了浴室后，罗渽民这才把分身拔了出来。李帝努去打开淋浴，回头刚想说让罗渽民先出去，却看到了正在脱衣服裤子的罗渽民下半身的分身又一次傲人挺立起来，脱光光后，罗渽民顺手拿下了安全套扔到了垃圾桶里，然后很快就挤到了淋浴房里，面对面控制住了李帝努的可活动范围。  
“你先出去，我想先洗澡。”李帝努有些难耐地推拒着已经贴上来的罗渽民，却没法顾上罗渽民已经探到他腿间的双手，正色情地爱抚揉捏着大腿内侧的嫩肉。  
“再来一次，做完了再洗。”罗渽民凑过去啄吻着李帝努的嘴角和下巴，然后等人不再抗拒自己了，才彻底吻住了李帝努的双唇。而在下面稍稍用力扒开滑嫩双腿的双手，则是作恶般地来回撩拨，满意地感觉到李帝努因为这块敏感区域地被侵犯而颤栗。  
沿着颈线一路向下吻去，罗渽民半跪在李帝努身前，他的嘴留恋在李帝努的小腹和大腿上，每一次细心吮吻后都会留下斑斑点点的紫红色印记，看着格外诱人。而一直被舔吻爱抚着每一个敏感区域的李帝努更是只能双手紧紧抓住罗渽民的肩膀和头发，仰起头大口大口喘息呻吟着。  
等罗渽民站起身时，他同时勾住了李帝努的左膝盖向上带起，然后示意他弯曲着左腿踩在了一旁的金属扶手上。而后整个昂扬炙热的下身又一次贴了上来，拥吻着李帝努的罗渽民，这一次完完全全就着先前才做完一轮残余的润滑，直接分身顺利抵到内里深处。  
“啊！太深了！”李帝努别过头结束了那个深吻，喘息着想要缓解体内又一次被进入到深处的异样感。  
“如果疼，就咬我的肩。”罗渽民单手压着李帝努的头往自己肩上压去，然后肩上传来的疼痛感忍不住让他【嘶】了一声，停下任何动作缓冲了好一会儿，等自己肩上的疼痛感不那么明显了，“我要开始了。”  
话音刚落，李帝努就感觉自己又一次被罗渽民顶弄地仿佛要抛向了云间，初时的不适疼痛很快就被巨浪一般的快感冲刷地只会呻吟索要更多了。每一次碾压到G点的时候，李帝努都会紧紧抱住罗渽民，然后勾着罗渽民一次次深吻到快要缺氧。只有单脚着地的李帝努，很快没法把握好重心，只能靠着撑在金属架子上弯曲的左腿和罗渽民抽插进入的分身来保持平衡，而这样的结果，就是每一次压下顶弄到的位置会更深更重，这种快感巨浪简直快把李帝努的理智冲刷殆尽了。  
淋浴房里就着淋浴的水声，肉体拍击的声音，夹杂着李帝努和罗渽民彼此索取呻吟不断的喘息声，仿佛传递着来自身心深处欲望的声音。

浴室里做完一轮，两人体力真的消耗了很多，尤其罗渽民，在帮李帝努清洗过之后，半搂半抱着披了浴袍的李帝努，把他安置到床上躺好。  
还跪坐在床上的罗渽民正想要去拉开被子放枕头，却感觉到一双手游离抚摸在自己的胸口和半软的分身上。一低头，就看到李帝努眼神闪闪发亮地看着自己，而手上探入罗渽民浴袍内的动作还没停止，正愈演愈烈。  
“Jeno，很晚了，该睡了。”罗渽民抽出正在自己胸口点火的手，刚要转身，被抽出的手又一次贴了上来，还顺势揉捏起他的乳尖。  
“我还想要。”李帝努笑着撑起上半身，然后单手勾住罗渽民的脖子，送上自己的双唇，来回厮磨辗转着索取引诱。  
“这么喜欢吗？”罗渽民被吻得又一次来了感觉，但是理智挣扎着提醒着他，今晚继续下去可能有点纵欲过度了。  
“嗯，很舒服。”李帝努手动着拉下本就松垮垮的浴袍，然后洗干净温热的身体贴上了罗渽民光洁的皮肤，“你让我很爽，爽得我不想停下了。”  
罗渽民因为这话，最终放弃了理智的声音，直接用力把人压在了床上，双腿就势跪在了李帝努早就岔开的双腿间。罗渽民这次亲吻李帝努的样子格外猛烈，仿佛恨不得把人吃下肚去，而手上往下抚摸着弯曲岔开的大腿时，更是加重了力道，带出一丝丝施虐感，这一系列动作让磨蹭在罗渽民小腹的李帝努分身又胀大硬了几分。  
这一次进入，是就着李帝努躺着被垫高腰身，双腿曲起的姿势面对面进入的。虽然经历了两轮情事，可是罗渽民这一次进入依旧被李帝努的后穴内部绞得缓了好一会儿才能动起来。  
躺在床上被罗渽民顶得一直哼哼唧唧的李帝努，半眯着眼，伸手来回抚摸着罗渽民的胸口。看着李帝努有些迷离的双眼，罗渽民卖力地耕耘着，只为了能够让李帝努能更舒服。听着李帝努一次高过一次的呻吟出声，看着最后只能发出气音的他满脸高潮的神情，罗渽民有了一瞬间的晃神，这一细微的停顿立马让李帝努感觉到了。  
“不要停，继续……不够，我还要……”李帝努的双腿磨蹭着收紧，然后来回蹭着罗渽民的腰和大腿，引诱着罗渽民的速度能更快点。  
“Jeno，今晚你喝了这么多，明天你后悔了怎么办？”罗渽民并没有如愿加快速度，而是放慢了速度，双手还顺着腰上缠绕的双腿一路往上摸去，停留在了精瘦的腰上流连不去。  
李帝努皱着眉有些不适地看着身上人那小心翼翼的眼神，这让他没来由地心里有些憋火。所以磨蹭着罗渽民腰侧的双腿直接盘住了罗渽民的腰，用力往自己身上带了一下，让体内的分身探入更深的位置后，李帝努发出一声舒服的喟叹声，然后回答他，“罗渽民，我只是喝多了但是没喝醉！我不会后悔的，你放心我会对你负责任的。快点，动起来，不要这样磨蹭，我……啊……轻，轻点……就是那里……渽民，渽民……太爽了……啊啊啊……”  
听到李帝努说出自己名字后，罗渽民就控制不住自己了，仿佛体内有用不完的力气，腰耸动起来也不知疲惫，只想要握住身下人的腰，把人往死里操干，让他只因为自己给他的快感而出声。听着身下人一声高过一声喊着自己的名字，说着太爽了索取更多的话语，罗渽民会竭尽所能满足他的需求，度过这个美好的新婚之夜……

第二天天蒙蒙亮，床上被搂抱着的李帝努费力地挣脱搂抱着自己睡觉的罗渽民，然后扶着腰挪下床，半摸黑的状态挪去了浴室并带上了门，随后便是落锁声。片刻后……  
“罗渽民你丫的是属狗的么！看看你把我胸口啃成什么鬼样子了！”浴室门应声打开，李帝努拉开浴袍敞着胸口冲出来，跑到床前差点脚一软滑下去，堪堪借着床沿稳住身形。  
床上躺着的罗渽民睡眼惺忪，被这一声吼也算是闹醒了，眯着眼看了好一会儿眼前的美色，然后露出醉心一笑，“我肩上比你胸口严重多了，亲爱的你要不要看一下？”  
“滚！谁是你亲爱的！你这让我怎么出门！”  
“别穿太透的白衬衫和西装短裤就行了，我有给你带了长裤，就在行李箱里。”说着罗渽民从床上坐了起来，薄被滑下，露出了并没有比李帝努好多少的满是暧昧痕迹的上半身。  
李帝努还在思考着短裤长裤是什么问题，一低头，看到自己露出来的大腿根部错落着一个个吻痕，瞬间脸上一阵滚烫，僵着脸收紧了浴袍就往浴室走，临关门前，回头瞪着床上那个支着脑袋笑咪咪看着自己的人扔下一句“禽兽！”就把门关了。


End file.
